


It Takes a Village

by 13943



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Family Drama, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: Kakashi has a kid, everyone is taken off guard but promises to help him in anyway until they find who's the other parent.(crack-ish au where nothing hurts and everyone's happy)





	1. prologue: how kakashi got the kid

**Author's Note:**

> so i based this from a dj i read a few years back. anyways hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think!

Soft paws pat his face. Kakashi ignores it with a small groan before feeling a few more simultaneous pats. With a mumble, Kakashi opens one of his eyes and immediately sees Pakkun, his ninken looking all not amused with his usual indifferent face staring directly at him. Sure, he often summons one of his ninken to keep him company when he sleeps but normally, they don’t wake him up unless it’s an emergency, so—

“What wrong?” he asks, still having a hard time waking his sleep-addled mind.

“I don’t mean to alarm you but I think your kid’s hungry.” The ninken answers him nonchalantly with his hoarse voice and points his right small paw on the small bundle of lump on the furthest edge of Kakashi’s bed.

Out of instinct, the jounin gets up and picks the kid up before completely falling off the bed. Well that certainly made his mind awake.

“Why didn’t you stop him?” he says, his voice almost in a panic tone yet he manages to ask Pakkun in his normal, aloof tone, when he sees the kid is all smiley and opening his mouth as if he’s trying to say something.

“I did but he kept on squirming.” Pakkun responds and lets out a small smile when he sees Kakashi struggling to hold the toddler on his arms. “I tried to stop him from crawling out of the bed but that kid sure knows how to crawl fast. Why did you think I woke you if I could’ve handle it?”

“Hu..hungwy!” the toddler finally speaks. His face all to happy and innocent and to be frank, it brings a smile on Kakashi’s masked face—yes, he still wears a mask even in his sleep.

“Couldn’t you just use a shadow clone? You know, just to be safe. What would have happened when I haven’t woken up?”

Pakkun walks closer towards his owner, staring directly at him then moves his gaze at the kid. “I knew you’ll wake up. Though I did expect for you to be awaken on your own by the minute your child is in danger.”

Kakashi lets out a sigh and manages to hold his child perfectly into his arms. “He does get rowdy when he’s hungry, huh?” he then begins to lightly bounce the child on his arms. “I’ll prepare you a meal for a while okay?” he smiles though he doubt his kid could see it through his mask as he walks them to the kitchen along with Pakkun trailing behind them.

When he felt his kid finally calming down. He looks at his son again; silver, shiny hair, a set of deep black eyes and a beauty mark on his lower lip just like himself. Kakashi couldn’t even believe that this is his son if he’s not holding him on his arms right now. in fact it almost feels like—

“Umm… Pakkun…”

“Yes?”

“Since when did I have a child?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only tagged the pairings that i mostly ship kakashi with but if you guys have any other pairings to suggest, pls! feel free to suggest ^^


	2. Enter, Team 7!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the comments and support i got from you guys! *sends everyone hugs and kisses* 
> 
> i've never done any long multiple chapter fics before but i can tell you that this fic is going to be a long one along with feels and angst, so i hope that you guys will continue to stay with me all the way :)
> 
> and pls enjoy this tiny update

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Kakashi feels like a parrot for repeating what Pakkun had just said for the millionth time.

“I’m being honest here Kakashi.” The ninken replies casually while licking his paw. His face completely calm and indifferent compared to Kakashi, who can’t even afford to be aloof at the moment.

“When… how… I mean…” Kakash stutters. He sits down at the edge of the bed and ruffles at his hair out of frustration.

He stares at kid, who seems to be enjoying himself by just rolling around and playing with the sheets and pillows while letting out the cutest, squeakiest sound one could hear. It almost, _almost,_ makes Kakashi forget the predicament he’s in.

But it didn’t.

The copy ninja pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to comprehend the situation. Ok, so Pakkun wakes him up and finds out he has a toddler, who alarmingly looks exactly like him, on his bed and apparently his ninken, Pakkun, who’s been with him the entire night hasn’t sense anything on how or when the kid appeared.

“If you’re asking about the birds and the bees. Then it begins when a man and a woman loves each other—“

“I know where babies come from!” Kakashi quips. “It’s just… I never… I mean…” this is too embarrassing to say, even if he’s only talking to his ninken which makes him feel more embarrassed.

“I know Kakashi.” Then he feels a soft paw patting his head out of sympathy.

“What should I do?” he lowers his head and thinks of the possible ways how this could happened. Perhaps it’s done by one of his enemies to throw him off guard, or maybe someone mistook it as his kid since he has the same color of hair as him or maybe he—

“Kakashi.” Pakkun’s old man voice brings him back to the present. “Before we investigate any further. I think it’s better if we buy some clothes and food for the little guy, what do you say?”

The jounin lets out a hum before saying, “I guess you’re right.”

…

..

.

Kakashi barely made it two steps out from his place before his students have flocked towards him.

“Sensei! You’re extremely late!” Naruto accuses him while pointing a finger at him along with Sakura.

“Twenty five minutes and seventeen seconds to be exact.” Sasuke adds lowly.

“That’s right! We got sick and tired waiting for you outside of Lady Tsunade’s office, so we came here to fetch you instead.” Sakura huffs.

 _Crap… I totally forgot about the mission today..._ Kakashi thinks, well to be fair. This time he has a valid reason why he’s late though he couldn’t help but feel sorry for not being able to visit his deceased friends, _I promise to make it up to you, Rin, Obito,_ he promises before refocusing himself back to his students. He could have easily shrug off his students complains towards his tardiness like always and run away but the struggling form in his arms distracts him.

“Sensei, what is that?” Sakura points at the thing that’s moving inside of his jacket. The three shinobis all bend down to observe Kakashi’s moving chest—yeah… he was hiding his kid in his flak jacket in order to not be seen by other people—though, it didn’t end well for him.

“Are you hiding something from us?” Naruto inquires, his eyes gleaming in interest as to what Kakashi is hiding.

The silver-haired ninja sighs, there’s no point in hiding it from them. So he opens his jacket for the reveal. He expect his students to flood him with snide remarks like, ‘OMG sensei, what a cute baby you have!’, ‘I didn’t know you have a family of your own!’, or simply them stuttering like he did earlier but that isn’t the case with them. “Umm… are you guys—“ he asks worrily after seeing how his three students look aloof, petrified and even scared like they’re being pranked on.

“Wait, sensei.” Naruto raises his hands as if they’re in a class. “Did you kidnap this child? Because I heard from somewhere it’s illegal.”

“Yeah, it’s illegal.” Sasuke agrees.

“Totally illegal.” So did Sakura.

“How could you think so lowly of your sensei?!”


	3. What a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's some teasing from all the ships you guys requested (except for obkk since i already reserved a special chapter just for the two) and this is a shout out to my friend who requests iruka to be added to the mix ;) 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> and please do leave comments and kudos they're really motivating me to update faster^^

Kakashi has explored every nook and cranny of his room yet he still haven’t found any leads about how his kid suddenly appearing. He lets out a sigh, he left his (wailing) child in the hands of his students, who in return, begrudgingly accepted the role of babysitters for the day instead of being on an actual mission. In return Kakashi will treat them to anything they want for three days.

Now that he thinks about it, he might have overpaid them just for an hour (or less) of babysitting. Anyways…

“Found anything?” Kakashi asks, his sharingan have scanned through the room for any abnormalities and found none.

Pakkun gives him his usual face, actually Kakashi’s not sure if it’s his usual face or he’s actually giving him a frown. “Sorry but I can’t trace anything. It feels as if the kid just appeared out of nowhere.”

“I see…” Kakashi hums while closing his left eye. He had already used every jutsu he knew just so he could get any clue and nothing, even his ninken failed in detecting any scent. _Maybe I’ll find more clues outside the room._ He thinks to himself.

He didn’t even take two steps out from his bedroom and he could already hear people, at least more than five of them, inside his apartment. He sighs, _I guess they failed,_ Kakashi then proceeds in going to where they are.

In his living room, there he sees his team struggling to keep his child quiet, along with some additional baggages (people whom he’s not yet ready to see). He’s actually surprise on why the others are here, shouldn’t they be on a mission or something?

“Riiiivaaaalllll!” Gai shouts and quickly runs towards him. “When my beloved students saw your team with your child, I swore I thought they were joking. I never expected for someone like you, someone so young to be a father already. Oh why did your youth have forsake you?” he adds along with a dynamic pose and an inescapable bear hug.

Kakashi laughs it off and says nothing for he has no intention in fanning what seems to be a quickly growing flame.

“Senpai!” Tenzou then easily removes Kakashi away from Gai and holds on to both of his hands. “Whatever you need, if there’s anything you need. I’ll be here to support you.” Tenzou pledges, his eyes burning with much determination.

_Great… they even managed to include Tenzou into this._

“Kaka-sensei!” Naruto calls out, his voice is full of energy yet his face tells another story.

“We’re so sorry.” Sakura apologizes.

“So I take it, you failed?”

His three students let out the most depressing nod.

“You do realize that this means I won’t get to pay you.” As soon as he finishes talking, the three student perk up out of retaliation, “But we took care of your annoying brat for ten whole minutes!”

“I don’t think that’s the point Naruto.”

“We demand compensation for the hardship we experienced.” Sasuke argues. Wow, he never expected Sasuke to be so into it, though he guesses his kid must have scarred him.

“That’s right!” Sakura adds up.

Really, Kakashi has no time for this and they’re not the only people he needs to deal with, “Ugh, fine. I’ll treat you to Ichiraku ramen for dinner as compensation. How’s that sound?”

The three cheer in unison. At least that’ll keep them happy for a while. “Tenzou’s paying for it though.”

“Senpai why?!” Tenzou approaches him in protest.

 Kakashi gives him his usual pleading look and his kouhai’s face soften. “You did mention if I need anything you’ll be there for me right?”

“Alright, I guess you win.” Tenzou lets out a low chuckle and the silver haired ninja is pleased with himself to know that he still has his way with words.

“Now that’s over. I take it that you failed to buy the list of products I gave you?’ he then proceeds on shifting his attention back to his students. They give him another depressed nod after returning the small grocery list.

“Don’t worry about it Kakashi, I’ll take care of it!” Genma takes the list off his hands and says, “This is for the kid, right?” he asks after scanning the contents of the list.

“Yeah.”

“You can count on me! I’ll prove to you that I can be the responsible father your child needs.” Genma gives him a suggestive wink and it makes Kakashi wonder, _What does he mean by..._ before he gets distracted by the tokubetsu jounin dashing off to buy the needed items.

The sound of his child wailing snaps Kakashi from his thoughts. “I’m sorry sensei but no matter what we do, we can’t seem to calm him down.” Sakura confesses and gives the child back to Kakashi.

Kakashi takes his crying son into his arms and rocks him for a few seconds. The wailing ceases and his students are in awe, eagerly asking him on how he does it so easily. Kakashi wishes he could get the same enthusiasm he is receiving now when he’s actually teaching them.

“Amazing.” They mutter in unison.

“That’s my rival! I never doubted your instincts as a parent! Now that I think about it, isn’t it more of a maternal instinct than a paternal one? Then if that’s the case…” Gai’s loud, exuberant mumblings have turn into a low murmur until it completely goes silent and the next thing Kakashi knows, Gai’s nose is already bleeding.

“Oi! What the hell did you just thought of?!” he exclaims, now that he says it out loud, he doesn’t want to hear it.

“Ummm senpai…” Tenzou calls him, Kakashi shifts his head towards him, “I know this may be a bit sudden but I’m really serious about what I said earlier.” He then takes out a marriage certificate with his and Tenzou’s name on it and a ring.

“Where did you even get that?!” he could barely keep his cool at what’s currently going on. Which causes the child to start wailing again, out of panic, Kakashi tries to sooth him again but it doesn’t work this time.

“Let me handle it Kakashi-san.” Iruka says and takes the wailing child off his arms and pats the baby’s the back until it stops crying. “Dealing with children had been a job of mine for a while now. So I kinda know how to deal with children having tantrums.”

“You’re amazing Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi immediately swoons over him, his eyes gleaming with admiration. Iruka smiles at the attention he’s getting from the silver haired ninja but when he turn his head around, he sees the other adults glare at him for taking all of Kakashi’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:  
> (team 7 observing at the side line)
> 
> “Is it me or is the whole situation getting weirder?” Naruto notes.
> 
> “Yeah it’s weird.” Sasuke confirms.
> 
> “Totally.” Sakura agrees.


	4. Lady Tsunade the miracle worker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear next chap will have obkk on it

Even with a mask, Kakashi doesn’t hide his unimpressed face. Of all the places he could be right now, why is he is the Hokage Tower, more specifically in the middle of Lady Tsunade’s office sitting adjacent to the said hokage with his kid on his lap and around 4 people (Gai, Tenzou, Iruka and Genma) standing behind him as if he needs any sort of protection.

“Ugh… why does this situation remind of something…”Kakashi mutters quietly and remembers a scene in one of the series of Icha Icha where the girl got pregnant and her ‘lovers’ don’t know who the father is.

“So let me get this straight, you woke up this morning and found out you had a kid?” Tsunade inquires. Her big brown eyes stares directly at Kakashi’s single grey one.

Before he could even speak up, Gai answers for him, “Yes, Hokage-sama. Apparently Kakashi has no idea where the child came from.”

“And if we base on his looks alone, there is no doubt the child is strikingly similar to him in every way.” Tenzou piles on.

“But we can’t be sure. For all we know this could be a trick.” Iruka adds.

“That’s why we ask for your assistance in this manner Lady Tsunade.” Genma concludes.

It’s almost scary how these four different people have set their differences aside and agreed on something for once.

Tsunade merely nods in response. She eyes on all of them intently before staring back at Kakashi, “Okay before I’ll do any tests. Let me get this clear.” Her tone have now changed from lax to serious. “Kakashi.” She calls.

Kakashi tenses on the chair, the child looks up at him with a curious look. Kakashi just bounces him on his lap as a response.

“Did you, in any circumstances, not kidnap the child?”

“Why does everyone keep on thinking I took him?!” seriously, this bit is getting annoying. Kakashi huffs before letting his head rest on top of his kid’s head and holds on to him closer. “If I did, wouldn’t the child be crying? Yet it appears he’s comfortable around me, too comfortable actually.”

Tsunade hums. “Well that could probably be because he reminds you of his parents.”

Kakashi and the rest of the men perk up and ask in unison, “Parents?”

“Look, Gai, Yamato, Iruka and Genma . I know you all have good intentions in bringing Kakashi and the child in my office but could you leave us be for a while?” she looks at them and the four seem to have worried looks on their faces. “It won’t take long. I promise.” She reassures them and within seconds they all bowed down and head out the office.

After watching the four leave. Tsunade look at the kid again, “I don’t need to run tests to know who exactly this kid is Kakashi.” She says.

“You don’t?”

“I think, you also already know the truth.” She sighs, stands up and gestures her hands for Kakashi to give the kid to her. With a nod, Kakashi gives him his son. “It’s just you’re too stubborn to accept it.” She then proceeds on giving him a quick smack on the head.

“Demonstrating violence to a toddler is not a perfect image for a Hokage, Lady Tsunade.” Kakashi quips while rubbing his head to soothe the area where Tsunade smacked him.

“Tch. Like your parents are the one to talk. Tell me little one, who does he remind you off?” she asks the toddler, the toddler cocks his head as if not understanding the question before turning his head to Kakashi, “Ka-san! Ka-sa! Oka-san!”

“Oka-san?” she asks, the child nods vigorously. “have you forgotten the real reason why you wear the mask? Or have deluded yourself into thinking it was out of practicality? You may have forgotten what your mother looked like but it appears this kid still does.”

Kakashi gulps. It’s true, he couldn’t remember what his mother truly looked like but he could still remember what happened after her death. The way his father looked at him, it had the mixture of pain and sadness, Kakashi didn’t want to make his father sad and that’s why he…so it’s true then…

“You may have your father’s skill and hair but the rest is all of your mother’s. The chakra signature says it all Kakashi and I don’t think there are any way in reversing this. Well… until my team could figure this out, I suggest you take care of him.” she then returns the kid to Kakashi and the kid immediately latches on to him. Seeing the scene brings nostalgia in Tsunade’s mind. “Or rather of you.”

“But I…”

“Kakashi, I don’t expect you to be great at it but if you need any help. We all are here for you but if you really don’t want then…”

“No! I’ll take care of him.” he responds, he didn’t realize he has gotten up on the chair after he declared guardianship of himself—well, younger self.

“That’s great.” Tsunade lets out a sigh of relief, she guesses she didn’t need to guilt trip him over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:  
> “But could you please keep this matter a secret?”  
> “Why?”  
> “I don’t think they’ll be able to understand it as much as I do.”  
> “So you’re fine with them mistaking you as a kidnapper?”


	5. Obito makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only short??? since i want this and the next chapter to be separated instead of being merged
> 
> and the long wait is over!!! obkk is finally here!!!

Kakashi grumbles as small hands continue to pat his cheek.

“Up! Up!” his child—well, younger self—demands and continues to pester him until he gives him attention. Who knew he was this annoying when he was young? “Mornin’ Twain! Twain!”

Argh, he forgets that his father used to wake him up early in the morning to train and if his father won’t comply, he would bother him until he does. Groaning, Kakashi grabs on to his younger self and embraces him, “Too early. No training today. Sleep more.”

His younger self squeals in delight and scoots closer. Kakashi chuckles at the endearing act and holds him dearly. He doesn’t even remember he used to be this cheery and upbeat. Just as he’s about to continue to sleep, he hears a sudden puff of smoke appearing.

Not bothering to open his eyes, Kakashi allows his ninken to play baby sitter to the kid as the child wriggle his way out of his grasps and crawls towards the nearest ninken while he catch up with more sleep.

…

..

.

“So what are you planning to name him, boss?” Pakkun asks, his huge round eyes looking with much fondness as Kakashi’s kid—well, younger self— plays with the other ninken.

“I dunno, I was thinking of naming him ‘No. 2’ or junior.” Kakashi replies, his visible eye trailing at his kid as he continues to jump from one ninken to another. “I never expected myself to be this energetic.”

“You were a handful. Why do you think your parents summon us all the time if they can handle you by themselves?” Pakkun retorts, his attention heightens when he sees the kid almost falling down on Bull’s back.

“Touché.” Kakashi then grabs on to his child in the back and carries him. The child squeals in delight and cuddles closer, “Ka-san!”

“This is going to be tiring isn’t?” Kakashi exasperates yet indulges the kid and pulls him closer into his arms.

“Well what do you expect?” Pakkun jumps into his arms and pats the child in the head with his soft paw. “A 2 and a half year old is not easy to deal with. Consider yourself lucky since you’re not the type to cry out loud at everything.”

Kakashi lets out a sigh, “Hopefully Lady Tsunade and rest are thinking of ways to reverse this.”

“Hmm… I don’t know boss. Last I check she’s still trying to talk to you fellow teachers about your predicament without telling them the truth, as per your request, and besides I don’t see the harm in him being here.”

“What if he’s a time-traveler and my parents back in the past are searching everywhere for me?”

“Then there’s nothing much we can do about it, is there?”

“You’re no help at all Pakkun.”

…

..

.

Having his past self is not going to intervene with his schedule. So as usual, Kakashi is in the Memorial Stone with his kid in tow, he has already talked to Rin about what had happened and it’s only fair for Obito to know as well.

“To be honest I don’t know where to start but this kid here is me. I don’t know if it makes sense but even now I’m still not sure how it happened but don’t worry, I will try my best in taking care of him and besides…” a small smile forms behind his lips as he remembers everyone’s eagerness to help him in this situation. “I have the entire village to help me—“

He turns his head back after hearing a soft rustling behind him. Kakashi’s surprise to see an orange masked man with a black jacket and red clouds, “Akatsuki?!” he exclaims and pulls the child closer into his arms.

“You…”he hears the masked figure talking to him. “How?”

Taking a step back, Kakashi prepares for an attack when he sees the masked man moves his hand. Expecting an ambush, he’s surprise the masked man only removes his mask and to his surprise, a familiar face appears, “Obito?!”

“How the hell did you get the kid Kakashi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:  
> "Wait, don't tell me you kidnapped the kid?"
> 
> "You know, if you had accused me a few days ago, I would have gotten angry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one cus the next one is the akatsuki babysitting~

“I still can’t believe you’ve got a kid Bakashi.” Obito comments while poking the chubby cheeks of his former teammate’s child—er… younger self. “Hi there! I’m Tobi~” he says in a childish and jovial tone.

The kid immediately swats his hands off and clung on to Kakashi’s neck tighter. “No.” the kid mutters.

 _Welp, he’s definitely not kidnapped._ Obito thinks to himself with a hint of amusement. Obito could have enjoyed the moment more until he hears, and he’s not making this up, the kid mumbling, “…Id..iot…”

“You…” Obito glares at the kid.

Kakashi holds the kid closer in his arms and glares at him instead. _That brat!_ Obito curses internally, that brat definitely did it on purpose! Heck, he could even see the child smiling smugly at him while basking at Kakashi’s embrace. He’s definitely going to get his revenge on him soon.

“You know I could have cared less if you came with us in my apartment but to think you brought us in the Akatsuki’s hideout…” Kakashi’s mumbling snaps Obito out of his thought.

It’s fairly obvious that his former teammate is trying to compose himself as unconsciously brought them back to Amegakure. Crap… he might have just dug his grave (again) sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:  
> "has anyone seen kaka-sensei?! he's later than he normally is!" Naruto exclaims.
> 
> "maybe, this time he really got lost in the road of life." Sakura jokes and the two laugh it out until they realized something, "What if the Kakashi-sensei(a.k.a. the kidnapper )have been kidnapped instead?"


End file.
